Big Day Out
by WouldBeExorcist
Summary: Gina, Jo and Victoria are at the best café in existence, and end up meeting up with their classmates Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Link. Warnings for book avalanches, airheaded ice queens and general weird. Featuring the OCs from What Fangirls Dream Of.


Gina slowly stirred her hot chocolate before taking a cautious sip, humming in appreciation of the hot drink on this frosty day. She would have liked some sun while she walked around the city with her friends, but what can you do.  
"I told you guys how good this place is; was I right or what?" she said to Jo and Victoria.  
"I must admit, this is some great pizza," Victoria noted. "Places that make it in their own ovens, not Pizza Hut or whatever, they're really just great."  
Jo seemed to be questioning the very existence of her coffee. "It's in a glass mug... That has a top like a bottle... H-how is this possible?!" she choked. "I need this at home! I need!"  
Gina laughed while Victoria sighed. "Fine, they also have cool mugs," the black-haired girl said. "And it's even connected to the bookstore next door. You really have found the best cafe in existence, Gina."  
"Aha!" both of her friends exclaimed, pointing in her face. Victoria decided not to point out how rude this was. "The Ice Queen herself, Victoria Hesse, admits it! That there can in fact be a 'greatest cafe in existence'! We heard it with our own ears, ladies and gentlemen!"  
Victoria sighed. With friends like hers, what else could she do but sigh?  
"Stop calling me the Ice Queen, I'm not that bad."  
"Oh, come on, Vic," Jo groaned, flopping down onto the table, "you are nothing if not an Ice Queen. Remember how it took ages for anyone to be brave enough to step within a metre of you back in the seventh grade? Even me and Gina!"  
"Yeah, and you won't cut poor Link a break. He totally likes you, you know."  
"W-What?! As if! We can't stand eachother!" Victoria argued, flustered. "There's no way in the world he of all people would like me! And even if he did, I hate that split-eyebrowed idiot!"  
"Is that so. Your iciness has made you such an airhead, your majesty."  
"Airhead-?!"  
"Ooh, speak of the devil and he shall appear," Gina said. This little outing of theirs was getting interesting. Jo and Victoria looked through the window, to where Gina was pointing. On the other side of the road, and unmistakeable redhead with a bandana was pointing towards the cafe eagerly to his friends, who were similarly unmistakeable. A girl with two long pigtails, a boy with white hair, another with long black hair, and another with a blonde braid.  
"He does not like me. Nor do I like him," Victoria hissed warningly to the other two just before Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and Link entered the cafe.  
"Hey, guys, fancy seeing you here!" Gina called to their classmates.  
"You guys shopping?" Lenalee asked as the two groups merged.  
"Mostly just walking around. We're going to look in the bookstore after we finish our drinks, though," Jo said.  
Much to Victoria's discomfort, her friends decided to wait for the others even after they had finished drinking. They went into the large bookshop together. Gina immediately peeled away to hunt for Agatha Christie and manga, while Allen and Lenalee went to look at the various music books. Lavi was about to go find a good thick history book, but Jo grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him over to the Science Fiction books.  
"Jo, what-"  
"Shh!"  
Lavi looked through the Doctor Who novelisations, and realised what Jo was really looking at. On the other side of the shelf, Victoria was looking at classic romances, Link peering over her shoulder.  
"Buzz off, you're being creepy," Victoria growled at the other.  
"I can't help it if we both like Jane Austen. I want to see what books they have here too."  
"Look at them after me, then! Don't go breathing into my ear!"  
"I'm not breathing into your ear! I'm nowhere near that close!"  
"Go and find a cookbook for that uncle of yours, Rouvelier or whatever he's called."  
"I already looked, they don't have cookbooks."  
"Go look harder!" Victoria snapped, reaching up for a copy of Pride and Prejudice.  
Jo could have sworn she saw Link's eyes flash down in a rather suspicious manner for half an instant before he too raised his hand. "I'll get it, I have further reach-" Unfrtunately, the book dragged out some of its neighbours while being tugged free, and caused an avalanche of Austen and Brontë novels.  
"Idiot! Be more careful!"  
"I didn't know that would happen, don't blame me!"  
"You're an idiot whether I blame you or not! Pick them up, Link!"  
"You could help, you know! I was just trying to help!"  
"You just made a mess! And- NO, put Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre seperately, don't mix all the books up! There's three Brontës, not just one!"  
"I know that! I was going to put the Austens up first, then sort the Brontës!"  
"Just sort them as you go and save time, idiot!"  
"Who's an idiot?!"  
"You, idiot!"  
The two were now just snapping at eachother over a pile of books.  
"Observe, Lavi, the wild OTP in its natural habitat," Jo said, mimicking David Attenborough.  
"Ah, to be young and in love," Lavi said affectionately.  
"Both of you, shut up before I slit your throats!" Victoria snarled, glaring at them through the books.  
"Whoops, time to go!" Jo twittered cheerfully before fleeing to find Gina.  
"Damn it, Jo, get back here!" Victoria yelled, chasing after the redhead. It was a wonder none of the staff had come to investigate all the shouting yet.  
"Well, I'm going to find a nice big history book to immerse myself," Lavi said to Link, walking off.  
Link sighed and went back to shelving the books.

* * *

AN: I was bored and ended up writing this. WHY AM I SUDDENLY SHIPPING VICTORIA AND LINK THEY HATE EACHOTHER HONESTLY WOULDBE  
What do you guys think of Victoria, anyway?  
I don't own -man. Jo belongs to The Accomplice. I only own Gina and Victoria.  
Please review!


End file.
